OMG! A POKEMON ADVENTURE!
by sepkiakore
Summary: Just when you thought it couldnt be done, I went ahead and did it. First, an episode. Now...THE MOVIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have managed to summarize Pokemon to the best of my ability. O.o. Now, R&R or burn....
1. OMG! A Pokemon Episode!

  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking in a forest. They come to a city, and are hungry. They decide to stop and eat. They witness a spectacular show of Pokemon skill, and one person stands out. If they are feamale, Brock will attack her in a sudden rush of hormonal disrupption. If male, he will stand behind Ash and stare at the wall. This person has a problem of some sort. Ash tries to help this person resolve their problem, and rambles on about his life and hardships of becoming a Pokemon master. But for one reason or another, they dont listen or dont have the confidence to fix their problem. Then, TR comes to ruin the day or steal some Pokemon. Ash immediately takes action to stop them, sending out the spasticated electric rat, but somehow gets trapped and can't. The person is their only hope, and finally, he/she battles. In the midst of the battle, this person sees the light and realizes the importance of some cheese in their relationship with their Pokemon. TR is blasted off into oblivion, and this Person realizes the truth about their being and is saved from internal distruction. Sometimes, this Person and Ash will battle. Ash will probably win, and they shake hands. They promise that at their next meeting, they will both be stronger and then Ash-tachi walk into the sunset, waving gleefully, and the person is sucked into a giant plothole never to be seen again. Then, we see team rocket sulking about yet another damn defeat and the screen fades out with a big TO BE CONTINUED.  


The end.   
  
Yeah, it sux. i was bored. Heh. 


	2. OMG! A Pokemon Movie!

OMG! A POKEMON MOVIE!  
  
A Pikachu Short Film  


Pikachu and friends get seperated from their human owners. They go on a little adventure. Togepi does something cheezy and gets in some sort of trouble, causing mayhem amongs the Pokemon, especially Pikachu who feels responsible for the chirping egg. Then, they get into more trouble, and have to find away out of this trouble. In the midst of trying to solve their problem, they run into many different and most likely new pokemon that at first they confront, and then befriend. Then the story reaches it's climax when they face the most part of the problem. They learn to work together (yet again) to relove their conflict. They make new friends, have a fun adventure, and then are reunited with their humans, who will never learn of their great feat. .....  
  


The Main Event  


A mysterious voice speaks as you see someone or something pondering over some pokemon legend. This voice tells us a bit of the history of one or a few rare legendary Pokemon that have only been seen maybe once in the past 50 million years. You see one or more people and they comment on their quest to capture such a Pokemon. Then the screen fades....  
You now see Ash, Misty, and whomever they decide to drag along with them on a recreational break. Almost imidiately, there is a conflict of some sort, and it most likely involves water. Once this problem is solved, Ash-tachi will find themselves on an island, where they will now learn the legend that we already saw. Being the thick-headed dumbass that he is, Ash wants to be a part of a task or challenge. Team Rocket will be poking noses and overhear, and want in on the action.  
At this point, we will probably see the bad guy contiuing to advance into his *master plan*, whatever it may be. They resite part of their plans, leaving you to ponder the rest and hopefully get sucked into the suspenceful trap. Then they cackle evilly and we go back to dumbass and friends.  
Ash is now involved in some important job (a battle or challenge or sorts) in which the fate of the world has been placed in his hands. (god help us all....) With Misty and whoever else moronically helping by his side, and team rocket trailing behind to get in on the fun, he goes about trying to finish this task and save the world from sure disaster! And the turning point of the story (or climax...whatever you want to call it), Ash does something stupid, and almost gets himself killed. This is where the story will differ. Ash will either:  
A. Almost die, but survive somehow cuz dumb people always live, and finish his task, being the *chosen one* that he is, and the world is saved. Or.  
B. Turn to stone and be brought back by the body fluids of everyoen around him.  
  
Then, the bad guy learns his lesson and promises to be good from now on, and disappears into a plot hole, never to be seen again....... (or are they....)  
  
The End. Or is it... dun dun DUN  
_  
Ok, I know that wasnt as good, but there are more differences in the movies than in the episodes, so..... heh. i tried. Whatever. ^.~ Enjoy  
_  
  
  



End file.
